1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to Electrical plugs and sockets such as, but not limited to, jumper cable plugs and sockets used to electrically connect jumper cables between and trailer and a tractor, truck, other trailer, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Heavy duty trucks and tractor trailers typically involve a semi-trailer truck, or a tractor-trailer, having a trailer connected thereto. The trailer typically requires one or more electrical systems associated with turn signals, hazard signals, brake signals, braking systems, system monitoring, lighting, etc. These electrical systems are typically controlled or monitored from within the cab of the semi/tractor. Accordingly, an electrical connection is typically required between the semi/tractor and the trailer. Because the trailer is typically detachable from the semi/tractor, the electrical connection therebetween is also typically detachable. This detachable electrical connection typically takes the form of a plug-and-socket connection, wherein the socket may have one or more electrical connections (e.g., male pins) for mating with corresponding electrical connections (e.g., female terminals) of the plug.
When the plug includes the female terminals, the plug may be formed of two or more different components for setting the female terminals, which are connected to various electrical wires, and for housing the terminal-wire connections. For example, the electrical wires may be passed through a generally cylindrical housing (e.g., generally tubular housing), and may then be connected to the female terminals at a separate electrical terminal holder. Then, the generally cylindrical housing may be slid forward along the wires so that one end of the electrical terminal holder is inserted into an opening at a front of the generally cylindrical housing. Thereafter, the electrical terminal holder is typically secured to the generally cylindrical housing, and a seal may be provided where the electrical terminal holder and the generally cylindrical housing meet (e.g., around a circumference of the electrical terminal holder and at a front of the generally cylindrical housing). Accordingly, the electrical terminal holder and the generally cylindrical housing are physically coupled with the terminals and wires therein to form the plug.
Various methods and structures for connecting or securing the electrical terminal holder to the generally cylindrical housing may be used. One way includes inserting the electrical terminal holder into the cylindrical housing, and then passing a screw through the wall of the cylindrical housing and into the side of the electrical terminal holder.
However, a metal screw may damage or wear the material of the electrical terminal holder and the cylindrical housing (e.g., plastic). Furthermore, the hole, or holes, through which the screw passes may allow for water or debris to enter into the plug, thereby potentially damaging or weakening the electrical connections therein.
Additionally, when being used in the field, an event may occur that requires separation of the electrical terminal holder from the cylindrical housing (e.g., to debug or repair electrical continuity). This may require a screw driver that the truck operator might not have. Further, if weather conditions are poor, there may be added time and difficulty associated with removing the screw from the plug. Also, if the screw is dropped or lost, the plug may be unusable until a replacement screw allows for the electrical terminal holder to be re-secured to the cylindrical housing.